Oh, Screw It!
by mocking-jay-wand
Summary: Veronica and Castiel run into each other after painful months apart.


How did they even end up here? The past few minutes had been a blur. Veronica remembered feeling ever so slightly happier ever since the disappearance of Castiel, the angel that she had stupidly developed feelings for. Castiel, the one with blue eyes and a trench coat. Castiel, who never seemed to have words of wisdom, yet his very presence had calmed Veronica countless times in the past after she had encountered spirits or demons. Castiel.

Even the name gave Veronica butterflies. The two had become fairly good friends, but Veronica soon developed feelings for the awkward angel. She was stupid to have not cared if he felt the same, only allowing her infatuation to grow with every moment the two were together. Veronica soon realized that it was a mistake, thinking that a being as magnificent as an angel would ever come to love a human as sinful as her. This had hurt her, and she refused to talk to Castiel for a few weeks on her own accord, in a worthless attempt to try and figure things out on her own. Another mistake.

It was a simple, worthless spirit hunt to help Veronica get her mind off of her pointedly confusing life, when she had almost gotten killed. The spirit was stronger than she had expected, and in an annoying force of habit, she had called out for Castiel to help. He came; in a somewhat heroic way, armed with the bones of the spirit and set fire to them right in front of it. She wanted to hug Cas, to apologize for the pointless silent treatment she had been feeding him, when a white flash set the house ablaze. Castiel disappeared with the receding light, but Veronica still had the problem of being stuck in the flaming basement of an old as hell house. She had barely made it out alive, and the next few months had taken up her time as a search for her friend. After about 2 months of the hopeless search, Veronica simply gave up; something she didn't do often. In the words of Dean, she was tired. Tired of looking for an angel who could literally be anywhere, most likely out of her reach.

Tonight, she ended up in a motel room on her way to her father's house. Might as well give him a visit, Veronica figured, since he could help her out in this more than anyone else could. Then, the somewhat croaky voice of Castiel riveted Veronica as he spoke her name. She spun around, her eyes glassy with the beginnings of tears, ones with mixed emotions. Was it really him? Had her angel come back? He wasn't hers, though. But Veronica wanted him desperately.

A long pause took up the room, and Castiel stood there for a moment, unsure if Veronica had heard him. He opened his mouth to say her name once more, only to be greeted with her advancing on him, and surprised with a long-awaited kiss from the snarky blonde. It took him a few moments to register what had happened, but that didn't stop him from hoisting Veronica up and pressing her against the wall, kissing her back with all his might. Her kiss seemed to scream furiously, "Oh, great you're back! What, you couldn't call or let me know you were alive and breathing?" Castiel's kiss seemed calmer, more in control, and obviously said an apology. She seemed to accept it as Veronica's hands found themselves in Castiel's hair, tangling themselves in the messy locks as the two kissed, desperately trying to get closer to the other. Castiel's lips found their way from Veronica's panting mouth to her heated neck. He ran his lips up and down the smooth surface, feeling a sense of power as Veronica sighed and bit her lip tightly in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Cas, the angel still going to work on her neck. After a few moments of teasing, Castiel finally pressed his lips back onto hers, but the kisses were getting more and more heated, more rushed. They broke apart often, their breath coming in short, lustful gasps. Somehow, the two guided themselves to the bed in the motel, Castiel laying Veronica gently on her back onto the sheets, lingering on her lips a moment before pulling away. He gave her a questioning look, which masked one of extreme want. Veronica read his expression easily; it was one of a tentative virgin, which usually turned her off, but in this case, she was glad to have a respectful angel with her. Cas wanted to know if he was allowed to do this to her, in such an unholy fashion. The corners of her mouth formed into a small smile, and she sat up on her knees, at eye level with the standing Castiel. Their faces were close, and Veronica couldn't help giving a slight chuckle at Castiel's scared look as she guided his inexperienced hands to the bottom of her shirt, moving her hands on top of his to help him take it off. "It's okay." Veronica whispered, and Cas gave a small nod, slowly lifting her shirt above her head, not breaking eye contact with the girl. He threw the shirt to the floor, and looked to one of his shoulders as Veronica began to slide off his trench coat, their lips agonizingly close. The coat slid to the floor, along with the black jacket on Castiel's usual tux, leaving him in only the white dress shirt, backwards blue tie, and black pants. They paused, just studying each other for a moment, before they slowly kissed again, still forceful but not as frantic as before.

Veronica managed to pull Castiel's shirt off, and tugged his tie off of him and throwing the two pieces of clothing to the floor carelessly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips still locked with his as he sunk her into the mattress, running his hands gently over her sides. Veronica felt electric shocks pulse through her body at his every touch, and tried her best not to moan as Castiel's lips found their way down her neck and to her chest. She panted, running her fingers through his hair as he kissed the middle of her chest, slightly biting her bra and looking up to Veronica, his blue eyes alight with a sudden daring, powerful vibe. He had no intention of hitting a home run, which he made clear as Castiel kissed Veronica's lips again, his bare chest brushing her almost bear one. She tilted her head slightly, shivering as Castiel's tongue explored her mouth.

The two did this for some time, one teasing the other by breaking the kiss and just holding their head close to catch their breath or to feel each other press for more. Eventually, the firey lust that sparked between the two settled, and the kisses became less and less intent, and more gentle and forgiving. Castiel had already said his apology, now it was Veronica's turn.

"I'm sorry." Veronica breathed as they finally stopped, the two now just enjoying being held in the other's arms. Castiel's hand rested lightly on Veronica's cheek, his fingers playing with now messy pieces of her blonde hair. He looked into her eyes, which slightly intimidated Veronica since she couldn't read his emotions as easily now that he wasn't so intent on wanting her. What if he didn't forgive her? She couldn't blame him; after all, Veronica had been somewhat of a huge bitch to Cas for no reason. But if he didn't forgive her, Veronica wasn't sure she would be able to just shrug off what they had been doing as nothing but a mere satisfaction for him. After a small pause, Castiel rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as the corners of his mouth lifted in a tiny smile; something that rarely ever happened.

"It's alright." He murmured, and Veronica smiled back, giving a small sigh and snuggling into his chest, feeling safe and protected as his arms wrapped around her, his chin resting on the top of her head. For the first time in months, Veronica felt whole.


End file.
